


Takes You Over

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [118]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, because Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: An evening out takes an unexpected turn when a well meaning bartender slips Caroline a local specialty. It works quickly and Klaus is more than happy to offer his assistance.





	Takes You Over

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, more sex pollen. Sorrynotsorry.

**Takes You Over**

**(Prompt:** " **future!Klaroline + sex pollen/accidental aphrodisiac spell + werewolf sex is rougher around the full moon (and made worse by sex pollen/spell) trope." Title from "Out of Control" by She Wants Revenge. SMUT)**

A shot glass is put in her hand and Caroline throws it back without even thinking about it, too busy glaring (while acting like she's completely unbothered – no easy feat) at Klaus and his ever widening circle of admirers across the room.

She was pretty sure she was about to witness some leg humping and yet she couldn't look away.

Her throat burns as she swallows, but not in the way that she's used to. It's cold and scratchy all the way down her throat, an odd sensation. The taste of the shot is weird too, herbaceous almost, and her attention is pulled from Klaus and his groupies as she fights a gag. She looks up to find the bartender, a witch Caroline's become friendly-ish with (mostly because the first time she'd come to this bar had been during one of Bonnie's visits) watching her with great interest. She panics wondering if maybe she's misread the situation terribly and the witch has actually been planning to murder Caroline all along.

That would be just her luck.

"What was that?" she demands, slamming the shot glass down on the bar top so hard it shatters, shards digging into her fingertips.

The smile she's offered is enigmatic but not malicious. "A local specialty. A helping hand, if you will. And it's on the house."

She's about to ask what that even _means_ when she feels Klaus at her side, his fingers circling her wrist. She shivers at the contact, swaying slightly on her feet. When Caroline turns to look at him his eyes are hard, flitting between the blood dripping from her hand and the bartender. "What happened?"

The bartender's response is quiet, her Greek too rapid for Caroline to catch. She's only lived here for a couple months and her language skills are still hovering at the remedial level. A fact that she's regretting right about now given how still Klaus has gone, the dangerous edge she can hear in his reply, even if the meaning of his words is lost on her. She's beginning to feel light headed, her heartbeat picking up and a familiar heat building. It's low in her belly and insistent, has Caroline pressing her thighs together and doing her best not to visibly squirm. She's honestly not sure she'd be able to focus on the conversation happening even if it was in good ol' English.

Bright side? She didn't think she was going to die unless death by horniness was a thing. Caroline was only pissed that she was so transparent, that the heated glares she'd been sending Klaus' way since he'd strolled back into her life two weeks ago had been noted and accurately assessed. That the witch had apparently thought her too much of a coward to act on her desires and had decided to give her a giant shove.

Klaus is still speaking, quiet and menacing; a tone that Caroline would bet usually precedes someone losing their head so she reaches out and grabs his forearm. His attention is immediately pulled to her, eyes assessing and a touch concerned. "All right, sweetheart?"

She licks her lips, unable to help focusing on his. She sways forward, her grip on him tightening, the crowd melting away. "I think we need to get out of here. Like, now."

Klaus growls out something that sounds like a threat but his arm winds around her waist and they're outside in a matter of moments. The cool night air, the faint tang of salt in it, is a welcome relief to Caroline's overheated skin. She sucks in a deep breath but control is out of reach and she can't remember why she shouldn't touch him. Caroline steps into Klaus, her hands sneaking under his shirt as she runs her nose up the line of his throat. She lets out a moan and he goes rigid but he doesn't push her away. "She drugged you," he tells her gruffly.

"Yeah, I got that." She's not an idiot, she put the pieces together just fine. Caroline presses her mouth to his throat, tastes his skin as her nails scratch down his back. Klaus' body's a solid, unmoving line against her and he doesn't even seem to be breathing. She scrapes her teeth over the dip in his collarbone and is gratified by his slight twitch in reaction, "I'll be pissed later."

"I can snap your neck," Klaus offers.

Caroline can't help the giggle that slips out. "Points for selflessness, Klaus but come on. If I didn't want you I would have packed my bags and left when you showed up. This was always going to happen."

That seems to be all Klaus needs. She's in his arms, her legs curled over his hips and her back against the wall before she can suck in another breath. She grasps his hair, attempts to tug his mouth to hers but Klaus thwarts her, catching her hands and trapping them against the wall. His expression is strained, his lips wet and Caroline wants to _bite_ them. "Tomorrow's the full moon."

She's no stranger to werewolves, the way their appetites wax and wane, and it only takes a second for Klaus' meaning to sink in. It makes her hotter, the muscles in her thighs tightening in an attempt to get Klaus closer. She rubs herself against him shamelessly, her head thrown back against the wall. The scrap of underwear she'd worn under her dress is soaked, the lace abrading her sensitive folds, a teasing hint of the friction she craves. He swallows heavily and she watches the movement of his throat avidly, "This isn't how I planned this," he mutters, almost to himself.

She's not the slightest bit surprised that he's been plotting. He's hinted as much the few times their paths had crossed over the years, slipped subtle and not so subtle suggestions into conversations. At some point she'd started tossing her own at him, much to Klaus' evident delight.

"I had plans of my own."

His brows rise, "Oh? Do tell me more."

She shakes her head, "Later. You tell me yours. We can fight over who goes first. I vote me."

He makes a rough noise in response, leaning in to kiss her. She opens her mouth under the first hot swipe of his tongue, sucking it into her mouth as the rolling of her hips turn frantic. Klaus begins to move with her, letting her body fall so the angle is better, the hard ridge of his cock pressing against her just right. She rips her mouth away with a gasp and Klaus' chuckle is low and dirty, his mouth shifting to her ear. "Deal. I can _smell_ how wet you are, Caroline. It's _delicious_. I can't wait to taste it."

She shudders, closing her eyes, her nails digging into her palms. She's not sure how much of this is whatever she's been dosed with and how much of it is Klaus but it's so good, her muscles twitching and sparks flying up her spine every time his zipper grinds against her clit. And she hasn't even touched him yet, they're still wearing most of their clothes and her hands are trapped against the wall. This is the best kind of magic and she'd totally be up for experimenting with more. _Many_ times, just to be sure. "Keep talking," she mutters.

His lips stretch into a smile and she's sure it's dripping with smugness, even though she can only feel it pressed against her throat. He bites down with blunt teeth and she jolts, presses her lips together to keep from begging for fangs.

She will later, she's sure. No need to cave quite so soon.

Caroline's muscles begin to tense and Klaus makes a soft, soothing sound. "I'll have you here, love. From behind, your skirt around your waist as you drink from my wrist. After you've come for me just like this."

God, she's never come from dry humping, didn't think it was really possible. She's never been quite so happy to be wrong, loves the ache building where they're pressed together. Klaus continues, his tone deceptively mild as he does his best to drive her insane, "I think I'll wait for a bed to get my mouth between your thighs. I want to watch you writhe while you rip at the sheets, claw at the mattress. To push you to the edge with only my tongue on your clit until your voice breaks while you curse me."

She's breathless, the images he's painting for her making her head spin. "That's not very nice of me," she manages. "Totally bad guest behavior."

His laugh is gravelly, "You're not a nice girl, Caroline. I've always enjoyed that about you." She can't work up even an ounce of offense, not with the way he says it. Matter of fact and tinged with filthy promise that Caroline's going to make him follow through on.

He continues to speak, growing hoarse as his mouth teases her neckline. "The bed at my hotel is _very_ large and I've imagined you spread on it since I first walked in. Wrapped my fist around my cock and imagined you in your apartment across town. Have you touched yourself and thought of me?"

Her affirmative is little more than a gasp and her back arches, a silent hint for more. Klaus sucks on her nipple through her dress for a moment before he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. "Excellent," he drawls. "Will you let me watch you, Caroline? Let me see how you stroke yourself, learn the exact pressure you like on your clit? I remember you were so sensitive after you'd come. How you squirmed under the lightest pressure of my tongue. Shall we test that, love? I promise to be a _diligent_ student."

Yep, definitely a fantasy she'd had. Often. Last night even, biting into her hand to keep quiet while she had her vibrator turned way up. She has no doubt Klaus will make the most of any lesson, considering just how good he's done with instinct and skill. Intimate knowledge will make him lethal to her self-control. Caroline nods, her hips moving fast and frantic as her climax builds.

"Good," Klaus rasps. "You're almost there, aren't you? Just a little more. What do you need, love?"

"Harder," Caroline groans, rolling her hips as quickly as she can.

One last firm thrust from Klaus and the waves begin, shuddering through every single one of her limbs, a high pitched cry ripped from her throat. He immediately sets Caroline on her shaky legs and turns her, the strength of his arms the only thing keeping her upright. She hears his belt jingle, thinks something's ripped but he's pressed against her back, his cock hot and hard against her ass. She's tilting her hips even as the last shockwaves of her orgasm roll over her, propping unsteady arms against the brick she's leaning against. He's inside of her in one slick movement, offering her his wrist. "Bite," he grits out, planting his free hand next to her head to brace them. "Drink. And touch yourself. I need you to come on my cock."

She nearly does when she tastes him, takes a greedy gulp of his blood even as her hand drifts down her stomach to do as he's urged.

It's going to be quick, Klaus is tense behind her, his motions rough but just what she needs. He's breathing heavily against her shoulder, his arm faintly trembling.

Caroline doesn't mind if this round is short. She's been promised a bed and she's certain they'll make the most of it.


End file.
